1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a paging receiver and, more particularly, to a paging receiver having a silent alarm.
2. Description of Background
Paging receivers are now becoming quite common and well known and are used by many persons including doctors, delivery people, and repair service providers. Generally, such pagers emit a beeping tone and/or flash a light when an incoming message is received. Paging receivers are also known that do not emit tones but produce a vibration that is sensed by the user. Such silent paging alarms are useful in instances where the audible alarm would be annoying to the surrounding persons or would, in fact, be dangerous to the receiver of the incoming call.
In the case of such silent alarms employing vibrations for getting the user's attention, the paging unit is typically clipped to the belt of the user so that it is frequently difficult for the user to detect these alarm vibrations. Furthermore, if the pager is placed in the coat pocket of the user, the vibrations are frequently impossible to detect.